Runaway Love Continuation
by Bailey Lanier
Summary: Set back in 1865.  Samantha is running for her heart and winds up in a small town.  What happens when the person she's running from finds her?  Will her new friends help her?  And who will she marry?  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Dear readers, this is the continuation of **Runaway Love**. I do have the original author's blessing to continue this story. For many of you, well you probably even read this you're so excited. Enjoy!

**S**he spun around, the blond completely forgotten for the time being. He looked very similar to the men she'd been riding with for the past week and a half, only younger as well as more handsome. He was dresses in all black. Black hat, black hair, black shirt, black trousers, black boots. His midnight black hair was tied back with a small strip of leather. However, it was not his clothing that she was studying, it was his eyes. Like pools of coffee, they intrigued her in a way she'd never experienced before. She couldn't seem to get enough of it. His eyes bore such a similarity to Ace's she had to fight to keep a small, sweet smile from gracing her face. Both were unaware of the blond that was smiling a wise and knowing smile. His smile showed that he knew that this was as realistic as 'love at first sight' got. In a way, the blonde was glad for his childhood friend, in another, he felt like he had been cheated out of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. However, the two soon broke out of their trance. The sheriff leaned lazily against the trusty hitching post, as was his routine.

"You're new here." he stated plainly.

"Yeah. I rode in earlier with Quinn Ely and his brothers. Why?" she replied with as much confidence as she could muster.

"Just a new face." said the sheriff. He seemed to be getting excited about something.

"I'm Jake Ely. You must have ridden in with my brothers then?" he asked, curious as to how he missed the long-awaited arrival of his brothers.

"Well..." Sam replied. She didn't want to be thought of as a liar, especially by this gentleman. She also didn't want to reveal her secret just yet.

"...Sort of" she shakily replied.

They would have carried on this conversation if it had not been for loud brawls coming from the saloon and brothel. Samantha headed in the direction of the brothel while Jake made his way to the saloon. Sam was almost positive that it was the Ely brothers, as was Jake. Between knowing Kit was back in town and just knowing Kit, Jake wasn't astonished to find Kit and Quinn being flung out of the saloon. Taking both drunks by their upper arms, he began making his was to the jailhouse. Hopefully, there he would get them pumped full of coffee and somewhat sober. Little did he know that Samantha was having a similar problem. As she'd expected, Adam, Nathan, and Brian were sauntering out of the brothel looking rather full of them selves. Some were in the background she could hear women fussing over someone. No doubt the victim of their violent nature.

Only when they started flirting with her did she fully realize that she'd made it across the country with five men believing that she was a teenage boy. She ignored their perverted remarks and did her best to get them to the sheriff's office. She plowed her way down the street to the sheriff's office. In her left hand she had Adam's earlobe and Brian's in her right hand. After seeing his brothers cringe, Nathan followed obediently.

"Were are you taking us?" they asked, among other loud protests. She chose a remark that she knew would anger them.

"I'm not taking you any were. I am, however, taking your earlobes to the sheriff's office. If the rest of you chooses to follow that's fine too."

Both Sam and Jake arrived at the sheriff's office at the same time. Jake dropped

Quinn just long enough to open the door for the angelic new girl. She flung Brian on the floor inside the office. She failed to do the same with Adam due to the fact that he had removed his hands from his throbbing earlobe just in time to catch himself. However, he soon joined his brother on the floor when Samantha planted her foot firmly on hid seat. Nathan kindly saved them the trouble and sat himself in one of the two jail cells.

Samantha had two chairs set up for the drunken brothers promptly. As Jake set his two brothers down in the chairs his mind wandered to the spirited new girl. He thought about how spirited she was, how untypical she seemed, how her undeniable beauty made his heart beat faster and his palms sweaty. He found her attractive in a way that puzzled him. He had never thought so highly, nor felt so deeply about anyone other than his family. He was soon jolted out of his thoughts by a gentle, yet firm and melodious voice calling his name. As he grabbed the cup of black coffee, their fingers brushed. Neither moved. Each savoring the others touch. Soon, several snorts, hollers,erupted from those in the cell and Quinn was just lucid enough to give a barely audible aww before blacking out. Sam giggled at Quinn's inner kindness. Jake had an overwhelming urge to make her laugh again. As he began pouring the black liquid down his brother's throat a thought struck him. He didn't know her name. He was finally falling for someone and he didn't even know her name. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally, after three more cups of coffee had been poured Kit's throat he mustered the courage. Or so he thought. Just as he turned to ask her her name she caught his eye and instantly, he was back to square one. Soon, he had poured two more cups of the dark coffee into Kit and Jake decided to ask her. Then, as it was, Jake didn't really know how to ask her. He decided that he had waited long enough.

"What's your name" he blurted.

She was not startled by his bluntness nor by his request. Only then did Sam realize that he did not know her name. She had about to tell him when they had heard the brawls. Something about him wanting to _her_ name made her feel honored in a way that she had not expected. She smiled, somehow knowing that what ever affections she had for him were reciprocated.

"Samantha. But call me Sam"

I would like to thank **TheNarnianPhantomStallion** for her efforts in getting the word about this continuation out. I would also like to thank the original author, **Katanagirl 16**, for her allowing me to continue this story. Also, last but not least, I'd like to thank all those who read this. Feel free to correct grammar usage and such.

**P.S. I will give cyber hugs to all who review!**


	2. Stay With Us

Thank you to my readers- _**Katanagirl 16**_, _**TheNarnianPhantomStallion**_, _**Ace Trace, **_and_** MusicAddict101. **_This is the second chapter of the continuation of Runaway Love.

**STAY WITH US**

Shortly after the introductions were performed a family reunion broke out. Sam slipped out of the sheriff's office to give them some privacy, feeling somewhat out-of -place. She soon found herself board and decided to go check Ace over. Crossing the dusty street, she made her way to Ace. A desire to move him away from the hitching post in front of the brothel overtook her. However, she soon decided against that for the fear that it might look like she was stealing. Sighing, she ran her hand down his left front leg and was concerned to find that that he was favoring it. She picked his hoof up and saw the hideous bruise that was laming her trusty mount. She decided to speak with the attendant at the livery stable and find out how much it would cost to board Ace for a few nights. When they had arrived she hadn't known wether she wanted to stay or not. Now, thinking of the Sheriff, she decided she would like to stay a while. The attendant, who introduced himself as Jed Kenworthy. She asked him how much it would be to board her horse. She nearly gasped in shock the numbers he rattled off. It was going to cost two dollars per night. She could stay at a hotel for less than that! Sam was finding it difficult to believe that he was giving her the lowest rate. He most likely thought she was new in town and was being cautions. But seriously, she was a girl now! She shouldn't be treated like this! It was wrong, but it looked like she didn't have any other options. Deciding quickly, she agreed and went to get her horse and money. A feeling of panic gripped her as she reached into her saddlebags and found that the money Rachel had given was gone. She was certain that she hadn't spent it and had double checked before they had broken camp that very morning. She found other items missing as well and franticly began retracing her steps. Shortly after, she concluded that the money so generously given ti her had been stolen. Luckily, she found she still had the most valuable and sentimental object she had dared to bring with her. It was a faded picture of her mother, father,and her when she was but a babe. The glass in the frame had a small crack running through it,but it did nothing to render the beauty of the small portrait. She stared at the photo as if it would provide the answer to her present dilemma. Her parents both looked so proud and happy that she could scarcely believe that she would never see either one of them again. She pitied her father, he had spent so much of both their lives drunk that he had missed much of both. He'd been like that since her mother had passed away 13 years before. Since she was five she had run their dairy farm, with little help from her father. In fact, he was a bit of a burden at times. She had run their dairy farm with the help of their butler/hired help, Dallas.

Swallowing hard to avoid the hard knot that she felt was coming, she placed the frame back into her saddlebags, untied her reins from the hitching post, and slowly crossed the street to the sheriff's office. Though she didn't have a clue as to why she was doing it. Her mount hobbled closely beside her, as though she would protect him from any farther harm. Reaching the other side of the street, Samantha carelessly tossed her reins over the hitching post and watched and as the old leather wound itself around twice before coming to a halt. She began stripping her trusty mount of his saddle and saddle pad, and as she did so she let her mind wander. Had the sheriff just thought she was pretty of had he really liked her for who she really was.

The sheriff stood by the window, staring at nothing, when he saw her. She was walking back from the livery stable with purpose in her step and determination set firm in her eyes. He watched as she reached into her saddlebags and was concerned to find her panic stricken. She searched her saddlebags frantically, as if she'd lost something. He felt an unnerving urge to protect her or find whatever it was that she was missing. Watching her face going from bittersweet to sympathy, guilt to pride. Many questions arose from all the emotions that had been plain to see. They began nagging at him, demanding to be answered,and yet he knew he had to wait. However, that little fact didn't make it any easier for to focus on the task at hand. Draining his coffee cup shouldn't be something that he couldn't manage while thinking. Quickly becoming frustrated and disgusted with himself he decided to do something that he could manage without thinking. Quietly, he seated himself down in his chair, ignoring the lengthy lecture three of his brothers had begun giving him the minute he'd released from their temporary residency, and begun cleaning a well used pistol he wore but rarely had rarely had cause to use. He had something he needed to tell his brothers and they weren't making his grave news any less depressing. He was about to beat the daylights out of the three, whom were talking, and wake the two, whom were currently of a drowsy and random state, when an angelic figure stepped through the door. One that he, in one way, did not want to see at the present moment, yet in another, felt somewhat rescued from the present task.

Shortly after she entered, the trio's lecture began dying on their lips and soon ceased, Adam boldly began questioning her as to what she was doing with Ryan's horse. A look of shock stole across her face. Thinking quickly, she folded her thick braid up into her cap and spoke.

"I am Ryan" she spoke in as fearless a tone as she could muster.

Several "huh?"'s, "who"'s, and "what"'s rang out through the cramped office. Some were outraged, while others were confused. Jake had heard a "Ryan" mentioned throughout his brothers' lecture, but had never given the supposed, him, any thought. In a way, he felt betrayed, that she hadn't been fully honest with him or his brothers. He was sure that she had meant well, and that she'd never intended for anyone to be wounded by this information. He was also sure that she had a whole lot of explaining to do, and he fully intended to listen to the very best of his abilities.

She had explained, and all had listened with polite interest, sometimes their interest failed and they would begin staring out the window, as if pondering some sad mystery, while others, it soared. She felt somewhat indebted to the five brothers, however annoying.

" Anyhow, I was wondering if you could tell me of a place I could board my horse, other than the livery stable across the street. My Mustang has a nasty bruise on his left front hoof and I looked in my saddlebags and found that my money, among other things, has been stolen." It felt wonderful to be able to speak in as many words as she wanted without having to worry about being discovered. Though she didn't know why, she felt protected when she was around Jake. Maybe because he was the sheriff, and maybe because he didn't strike her as the type to be afraid of much.

"Is he really favoring it?" asked a very astonished Jake. He was right about her after all. She had a grit about her that made her determined. Traveling across the country, fooling countless people into believing that she was a teenage boy, and doing so with pride and ease was something only one other woman could have done. His mother. His mother had had the strength of a lion, wether she had developed it from living with six men, raising five, or growing up with four, she really had been a remarkable woman.

"Yes." Sam answered. "I know you were watching us from the window" She had just uncovered and put him in his place without giving it a second thought. Jake was finding her more and more attractive the more she spoke. Rather from her previous statement or from his most recent thought, a blush began gracing his face.

"If you have no money were do you plan to stay? I hope you weren't planning to stay in the stall with your horse." He smiled when he saw a slight widening in her eyes, she blushed slightly and a sly smile graced her angelic features.

"Stay with us" he hadn't meant to say it and he was beginning to regret it. His regret only deepened when he heard him brothers snickering and snorting. He hopped that she wouldn't be offended, wether it be by his radical suggestion or his brothers rudeness. She was neither. With one devilish glare all his brothers stopped their uncalled for rudeness and stood up slightly straighter.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Not only he was astonished, his brothers' mouthes were hanging open. She smiled and he couldn't help but smile back into her brown eyes. "Yes, I will stay with you."


	3. Sassy

She had just accepted to stay with the Ely family and yet, she hadn't quite figured out how she was going to get to their house. Her horse was lame, her money was stolen, and she was a woman again. The first two didn't seem too terrible, she decided. After all, Ace would be better soon, and she could find some way to earn money. It was being a woman that made her nervous. Well, more like a woman without a husband to support her, protect her, and claim her. Although, she would have much preferred doing without as to marring Ryan. Samantha didn't feel comfortable riding double with any of the Ely brothers, but if she had to do so, she would.

As if reading her thoughts, Jake realized that her horse had gone lame and that she didn't have a horse. A strong and somewhat unnerving feeling of sympathy and an overwhelming desire to protect her, hit him like a lighting bolt. In a way, he was embarrassed by his last thought, in another way, it just felt right.

"I brought two extra horses into town for new shoes a couple a'days ago. You could ride either Phantom, my stallion, or my mare, Star." Jake wasn't a man of many words but, somehow, when he was around her, he felt like he couldn't stop talking. It was an unusual feeling for him. And a little embarrassing,quite frankly.

He was quite the man, silent, with broad shoulders and a muscular build. He seemed to carry himself with a confidence about him that made her wonder what he thought he knew and the rest of the world didn't. Looking from her boots and back up again, she felt an inner nudge to accept the sheriff's kind offer. More like both of them.

"I guess that I don't have much of a choice," she said in feigned disappointment. "I am flattered that you would ask."

"Good." One word. _Great,_ Sam thought, _one second he can't stop talking, the next you get a one word answer_. She decided that she could make it a few more miles with Brian, Nate, Adam, and Quinn. Jake and Kit didn't seem so annoying. She determined not to be a bother. She would do all she could before she would end up in anyone's way. Then a question popped in her mind that hadn't been there before.

"How far is it to your house?" She asked to no one in particular. She just wanted an answer, not really caring who it came from.

"About twenty miles from here." Jake answered. "That's why I stay in town on the days I have to work." This answer only reinforced her previous evaluation of his varying responses; leaving her with an enticing mystery as to his true character.

"That makes sense." _ DUMB! _her mind scolded. "Oh, and yes. I would like that very much. To ride one of your horses, I mean." This was not good. She had never been so starstruck or speechless before. Then again, she'd never met a man so drool worthy.

"Great. Brian and Adam will have them saddled in no time. Won't cha' boys." The two previously mentioned passed glances between themselves before deciding to submit to their youngest brother's authority. No doubt, the latter passes with some certain, hard feelings towards their youngest sibling. The sting of being humiliated in front of one of the prettiest girls either had ever seen, took with it irreplaceable pride and any chance of getting inside her skirt. However unfortunate these passings were for the two brothers, it was quite opportune for some still residing inside the sheriff's office.

"Any idea who took the money?" Jake asked.

"Nope." Sam replied. She could tell he had another question nagging at his mind.

"What is it? You look like you have something on your mind." It was driving Jake crazy. Though, he couldn't decide which was most annoying: the way she saw right through him like a lace curtain, the question earlier mentioned, or just _her. _ Deciding to just shake this thought off, he felt prompted to ask the question that had been begging to be asked.

"I saw you coming out of the brothel. Why? Did you work their? Or were you just stopping by?" Deciding that Jake probably didn't spend much time in brothels she answered the posed question.

"No. I was dragged in there as a young boy and came out a woman. I did no business there what so ever." To be completely honest, she felt a little bit offended by his question, as if it was any of his business. Though, the latter thought didn't completely displease her. Seeing Sam's slight blush and the offended look on her face, he knew he overstepped his newfound bounds, and that he owed her an apology. Jake didn't like the thought of having to apologize; much less to a woman.

"I guess I need to apologize." he said. Not bothering to hide how much he hated what was to come.

"Need or want?" Sam asked. If for no other reason than making the man in front of her squirm. She had a reputation for that back at home, she remembered. She didn't feel like she was getting even with him for anything he said-or might say- She just felt like putting him in his place and letting him know what kind of woman she was. One not to be toyed with.

"What?" asked a very confused Jake. Somehow he knew that this wasn't going anywhere he wanted it to. Jake guessed it was his pay back for asking such a personal question.

"Do you _want_ to apologize, or do you _need_ to?" Sam said.

"What does the motive matter? An apology has been laid on the table." Jake said this with all the frustration and annoyance he was feeling towards her.

"Quite the opposite I'm afraid. It's the motive behind the apology that determines it's sincerity."

"Fine." Jake grumbled. "I'm sorry. Can we go_ now?_ "

Sam found herself smirking, knowing that she had just out sassed, stubborned, and witted him. _Ha Ha. And he thought he could just ask questions like that without having to pay. Oh well. Showed him. _With that last thought, she headed to the barn behind the sheriff's office.


	4. Whoops!

It had been a good half hour since they'd left the dusty town of Darton, and Sam was plane fed up with Quinn and Brian squabbling about this and that. It seemed like if it wasn't the schedule it was how many women they courted, or who was their parent's favorite. Adam would occasionally pipe up, but it seemed like every time he did, it just gave way to another argument.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Jake. Perhaps he'd been away from his brothers so long that he'd lost his stamina for their petty disputes.

"Thank you," Sam sighed. "I've been listening to those two for going on a week. Maybe now we'll get some peace."

"Then again," countered Kit, "the only thing that's worked so far is threatening to geld them, and that was only for a few minutes."

"Ouch" mumbled Jake.

"Yeah, but it shut them up." Sam said proudly.

"Hello. Still here." said Adam.

"Yeah, and don't forget who was Mr. raincloud the whole way here." Quinn broke in. She suddenly felt a little ganged-up on.

"Or Mrs. raincloud." said Brain. Since he was riding fairly close on her left side, she punched him in the nose with her right hand.

"Ahh." was the only thing Brian said. He had reached up with both his hands and was clutching his nose, Sam took the chance to smack his horses rump, and bathed in the satisfaction of watching Brain scream and bounce as his horse galloped off without a second thought. Laughter erupted like a gushing waterfall. White teeth shone against the sandy, pinion covered_ Palya. _Sam was momentirally stunned. Jake's smile stunned her silly. Making a mental image of his smile in her mind, she resumed laughing with the rest of the Ely's.

It wasn't long before they had reached Three Ponies Ranch. An amber glow bounced off large stone buildings. A house, a barn, and something Sam assumed was a chicken coop dotted the landscape. Since they were on top of a hill, looking down on all this, the view was absolutely majestic, and Sam said so.

The stone barn had a few modest paddocks, making it so that a horse penned in a stall could still come outside. Nearly fifteen horses answered the shrill whinny the Phantom sent toward his home. His sides heaved, as he danced in place, anxious. Wether he was anxious because he was home, because her own hands were shaking and damp with sweat and he was picking up on her nerves, or simply because he was a stallion who had picked up a mares sent.

An old rotting hitching post served them faithfully as they untacked their horses.

"Well," started Sam, "I'll go start dinner if anyone's hungry."

She was then met with a half a dozen "I'm hungry"s. So she headed up to the house to begin dinner. She was a little upset with Brian, he'd arrived before the rest of them and, she'd noticed, his 'I'm hungry' had been the loudest. _ Well,_ Sam thought, _if he's so hungry, why doesn't he start dinner?. And what was with the feeling of being watched?_ she wondered. As soon as she entered the house, she was stunned. The place was a mess. It looked like it hadn't been dusted in weeks. No, it looked like it hadn't been dusted in months, at least.

She began poking around, looking for the kitchen. And when she found it, she wasn't stunned. She saw, dirty plates, dirty plates,dust, a stove that was covered in sut, and more dirty plates. But there was a water spout. That's nice, thought Sam, Some miner adjustments and this place might actually pass for nice.

When the Ely boys walked in, their sadness was obvious. It even looked like a few of the had cried. Sam determined not to bring it up and just keep peeling the potatos. She'd cleaned the kitchen up nicely, the stove shone and had a boiling pot of water on it, along with a screaming ketel on top. The Table had been washed, as had the benches and all the dishes.

"Hey there, guys" said Sam. She was using her happy voice to try and cheer them up. When all she got was one 'Hey' in return, she decided she was doing something wrong. She then realized what it was. She had seven young men moping around her kitchen, and SHE was doing all the work. With new determination, she set about giving orders.

"Quinn, Brian, Adam, find a knife and peel" she demanded. Sam knew they wouldn't like working in the kitchen, but work was good for grief. And SHE would know.

"Jake, Kit, Help me move this table. Oh, Adam, will you put those dishes in that hutch?"

"You did all this?" asked Jake. His voice wasn't accusing, but it wasn't filled with awe, like she'd expected.

"Yep." she decided to use his "short-and-sweet" answers against him. She spent the rest of the evening finding little things for the boys to do. Jake kept mysteriously walking away, then returning a little while later. It was driving her crazy, but she was determined not to ask, for fear of causing more grief. However, her curiosity peeked when he asked Kit to help him with something.

She was busy putting the finishing touches on a salad. Though the Ely's had done a terrible job keeping up with the house, their garden was tremendous! She'd been able to harvest enough to make a salad for all of them.

"DINNER." she yelled up to Jake, Kit, and whoever else was with them.

Almost as soon as the word had left her mouth, she turned to see Quinn, Adam, and Brian stuffing their faces. Even their dog, Gal, seemed to be enjoying the meal she had prepared. It wasn't but a few seconds later that Jake bolted into the room in such a haste, Sam half expected him to proclaim the house to be on fire. Witch would have been wiser than doing what he did. He actually joined his brothers and the dog in the feast. It wasn't long before Kit joined in. Sam was mad. In fact, she hoped she looked like like a lion, what with her hair having mostly fallen loose from her thick auburn braid. Her outrage had boiled over.

"How dare you boys come in here and act like pigs." Sam screamed. Though, it seemed only Gal noticed, and she replied by barking. Sam tried yelling some more, though to no avail.

"Fine. Be that way." Sam stated. When Jake and kit had helped her move the table, she'd noticed it was quite light. An idea occurred to the overwhelmed Sam. Just dump the table over on them. So she did just that. They'd already devoured her once beautiful dinner. What did she have to loose? She grasped the finished wood in her tired fingers, and did just as her mind commanded. In a flurry of sliding pots and pans, and other various dishes, the four Elys sitting on the left side found themselves laying on the floor, covered in one thing or another. Nate, Adam, Brian, and Kit were dumbfounded for only a second before shrill maniac laughter broke out. It flooded over her, as if a dam had broken. The others were only a second behind to join their brothers in the laughter. Feeling as if she was at her wits end, she stormed out. Yes, she was going out to the barn. And she was going to "borrow" one of the Elys horses and go for a ride.

**Cliffy, I know. But Emma, you did it to me. Ha Ha Sorry about your braces though. Okay, everyone needs to review! I know I took a while, but I did update! So Cyber-Boogie! This chapter is in honor of the Narnian Phantom Stallion's braces. Apparently, they hurt. So sent her a PM to make her feel better! And when I get braces, people need to sent chocolate, flowers, balloons, and more CHOCOLATE! Best Wishes Emma! -Me**


	5. Dead by Dawn

Dead By Dawn

By this time night had enveloped the land, as had pouring sheets of icy rain. The night would make it hard to track the missing girl, the rain would make it impossible. He'd been staring at the ground, as if it would hint at the whereabouts of a girl who wouldn't know where she was going on a clear day. All hope of tracking her had disappeared with the setting sun. He couldn't help thinking something bad had happened to her. He knew she'd never be able to find her way back to Three Ponies, Phantom might, but it was unlikely considering he'd spent so much time in town. No, he was her only hope, and even though he ran the same risk as her, he pressed on. Star was a mustang, she knew her way around, right?

"Sam...SAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!" Jake yelled. It had been about two hours since she'd stormed out of the house in a rage, taken Phantom, and disappeared. Everyone else had wanted to wait around, to see if she'd come back. Jake, however, couldn't help the pit that formed in his stomach.

As if by the lighting flashing above him, an idea occurred to him. Phantom had always loved the river, yet he'd never crossed it. He whipped Star's head around and galloped her South. She had to be at the river.

Blinding white light appeared overhead, he gasped at what it revealed. Pale as the white lighting splitting the sky was a horse. Blurry but clear, he could tell it was the Phantom standing- just standing. _Why__was__he__just__standing__there?__He__'__s__a__mustang,__he__should__have__found__shelter__by__now_, Jake thought. As he neared, a sense of nausia overwhelmed him. Sam's head was bleeding. Her auburn hair was matted with blood and her frail body lay half way in the river. Another streak of white lighting illuminated the scene more clearly, and he knew it was all his fault. Jake dismounted Star, and sprinted to her side. Lifting her up bridal style he carried her back over to their ride home, Star. Since he only had so many hands, he decided that the Phantom would either have to find his own way back, or just follow of his own free will. Right now he had more important things to take care of. Like the bleeding girl splayed across his lap. Guiding star with his legs, Jake began the long ride home, all the while, praying she'd live. _Right__now_, he thought, _I__'__d__promise__anything__to__anyone,__just__as__long__as__she__lived_.

"He found her!" shouted Quinn. As one, all of Ely men, young and old, rushed to the windows. Kit was the first one out the door. Rushing to meet Jake, he was passed a bleeding Samantha, and just as quickly as it had overtaken Jake, the urge to puke overwhelmed him. As soon as Jake's feet touched the ground, he extended his arms for Sam. Kit wasted no time, and hastily but gently placed Sam back in Jake's arms. Jake then made for the house, they had to get in out of this rain, otherwise Sam would be dead by dawn.

Heads spun around as a dripping cowboy rushed in and began handing out orders by the dozen. Everyone could easily see that Jake was worried, though they had no clue how much.

It was a long and tiring night for the entirety of the Ely household. Once a doctor had been sent for, Sam dried off and head bandaged as best Jake shaking, trembling hands had been able to do, it seemed that there was nothing to do until Quinn came back with the doctor. Jake knew all too well that, because of the rain, it would take an extra hour for Quinn and the doctor to get back. He just hoped they made it in time. The last thing Jake felt like doing was digging a hole. Another one. And with that terrible, sickening thought, he suddenly willed the girl to live with such a passion, that for a second, it scared even himself. Whether or not Sam knew, or even cared, was a different story.

Jake checked the half dead girls's temperture at least a dozen times. Each time the reading was more and more to his dis-taste. Higher and higher.

"What is she going to burn in hell on earth?" he asked accusingly to no one in particular.

Though it seemed to take forever, about two in the morning, Quinn and the doctor galloped up. Adam, who'd been pacing anxiously the whole time, unable to sleep, announced their arrival. By yelling. Only then did Jake realize he had a killer headache. Kit, who'd drifted off on the couch, woke with a start, then catapulted into the air like he'd just sat on a pot of boiling water. Nate and Brian followed suite.

The door flew open, the doctor was ushered in and every one of the big men helped to undress the doctor.

"I'll take you hat."

"Here, Doc, Let me take your coat for you!" said Adam.

"Adam, you get WAY too excited about undressing men." Kit teased.

"Leave my bow-tie alone you little...you little..ahh." the doctor shouted at Nate.

"My shoes can stay on, brats! Now give me some space! Where is she!" the doc proclaimed as loudly as he could.

"Wouldn't take my shoes off for nothing in this house." the doctor spat.

He was then lead up the flight of stairs, to a back bedroom. Yes, he knew this house.

He knew this house way too well.

The door opened in such a great hurry that the doctor half expected that it would crash through the adjacent wall. But it didn't. Before he knew what was happening, he was faced before a young girl.

The doctor's only thought was, _She__'__s__too__young__to__go__!_. He glanced over a the similarly young face that he knew well. He knew every line and dimple on it. He'd seen that face laugh and he'd seen that face cry. And he could read it well.

And Jake was worried. Yep. Worried as a man whose wife's about to have a baby.

"How's he look?" Jake asked. Trying to mask the worry in his voice. It was more of a plea than a question.

"She's not good." said the doctor. He took a quick glance the window.

"She'll be lucky if she makes it 'til daylight. ... Get some fresh gause and cold water anyways. We can try to save her."

And just like that, Nate and Adam took off down the stairs to retrive what the doctor had ordered. Both with a feeling of panic and urgency that would not subside until dawn.

**The End...of the chapter, not the story. Promise. Okay, well I got inspired to update because of two things. One of the girls on here told me that she would only post her story if I updated, and...*drum roll*...IT"S MY BIRTHDAY! **

**So, bee looking for "proud to be imperfect" 's story. **

**There fore, I dedicate this chapter to "proud to be imperfect". Please send her some female love...she needs it...she has 7 brothers! **

**Anyhoo...I just that all! Best Wishes! **

**~Me...duh. **


	6. First Mom

The doctor had rebandaged her head, and kept her covered with as many quilts and blankets as they could find. Her fever had started coming down, and the bleeding wasn't as hard. Every single man in the room knew that this was going to be one long night. In the two hours that the doctor had been at the Ely's, the back bedroom had been full to its maxium capasity. Somehow, every single one of them had managed to fit into the tiny room. Though because of it, the doctor had trouble moving around it was so crowded. They had all moved frantically, following doctor's orders. Each praying that she would live. Not that in their spare time they didn't argue. Jake's headache, by four in the morning, was so bad that he had to step outside. He was followed but Kit, only a few minutes later. The long silence was relieving while they both racked their brains to think of something to say. Finally, Kit said, "First mom..." and trailed off. There was absolutely nothing else to say. No good way to end the beginning of that sentence.

The rain had ceased, the air was humid and cool, everything was silent, quiet, and peaceful. Jake's nerves were as far from clam as they had ever been. Kit's were just as bad.

As they leaned against the house, the sky turned a lavender, then lilac, then pink, and finally pink to orange. They both watched with awe. There was nothing like watching the sun rise. And silently, they both recognized that if the mysterious girl wasn't dead already, then she wouldn't be anytime soon.

Neither wanted to go up and hear the news. They both knew that she was tiny and fragile. But, they both could tell that she had plenty of fight left in her.

Perhaps the thought of her fate should have scared Kit more then Jake, he having know her longer, but they both knew it wasn't so. Jake had grown to hate death, and rightfully so.

Kit turned to go inside, while Jake headed for the old stone barn. Jake fed the horses, and had just begun mucking out when he noticed the unfamiliar saddle. He knew that it had to be hers. The seat was too small for either him or his brothers. It wasn't in the tack room, either. It seemed to have been lovingly turned up behind their small stack of hay.

Jake checked to make sure he was alone, for a reason unknown even to him, and cautiously walked over to it. As he lifted it, he was surprised to find the saddlebags still attached to the creaky saddle. He unlaced the saddle bags, unbuckled them and peeked inside. All he found was a leather bound book, a bible, and a old picture. He recognized a face in the picture. He gasped..._**Well, I could end it here, but I'm actually a **_**nice**_** person.**_

It came to him as suddenly as lightening. SHE was the woman in the picture! She had a family? NO, it couldn't be her, she had to be the little girl in the picture. That had to be it. But what if...NO, he had to stop this. This wasn't even any of his business. Why did he even have to open the the saddle bags? He should have known it would only lead to trouble.

These thoughts and many similar, or perhaps temporary insanity caused him to reach for the worn leather journal. He knew he was crossing a line, but he had to know. He decided instead to try the bible first. Maybe it would have a name in it. The bible's cover fell open, as it appearently had done many times before. He read the name, _"To Louise. With love on your special day, Sue"_ . This left him with more questions then he had answers. Again. It also left him with no choice. He had to try the Journal. He held it in his hands, unlaced the leather string binding it closed, and opened it to it's latest entry. It's contents would amaze him...**But that's for the next chapter! As it turns out, I'm not really **_**that **_**nice. ; )**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you thought, in the meantime,God Bless!**

**It you review, I'll give you a cyber hug! ; )**

**~JessieWyattJames **


	7. I'd Be Dead

Anything in italics is what Jake's thinking! Anything in bold is the actual journal entry! ; )

**Dear Diary,**

_Man. Oh. Man. If someone saw me right now I'd be dead. _

**If only Pa and Ryan could se me now! How dare they think that a woman isn't capable. Capable of dressing up as a man and traveling across the country...Okay, so maybe women dressed as women aren't that capable, but I'm here and that's all that matters. I'm gonna kill Brian and Quinn. Actually, scratch that, I think I'll just kill 'em all. Fewer witnesses. **

_Fewer witnesses? Wow...she's tough. _

**I'm actually considering staying here for a while...for reasons that I'd rather not mention, but also because I've pretty much crossed the entire United States and am a little sick of traveling. I'm also considering not killing Kit. He's the only one that...well...hasn't annoyed the piss outta me...yet. Though his dumping me off at that brothel is a little more than aggravating, but it was also the push I needed to...turn back into a girl. **

_Back into a girl? This chic is nuts!_

**Alright, I think everyone's starting to wake up a little so I'm gonna go hid you now. ~Sam**

And with that Jake closed the journal, and shoved it back in to the saddle bag from which it came. Her writing had, yet again, left him with questions, but it had also answered a good many. He decided that he'd better finish up his chores and go see how the mysterious girl was doing. Probably still sleeping. Not that he minded watching her sleep on bit.

Just as Jake wrapped up his chores, Quinn swaggered into the barn. _Figures that he'd show up just as everything was done. _

"Hey, Baby Bear. Anything need doing?" said Quinn,

_And it'd be just like him to ask a question he already knew the answer to._ Jake's look was answer enough. Quinn giggled. _ Just like a little girl..._

"Hey, ya know, Little SpitFire upstairs woke up?"

"Really?" Jake tried to sound casual and keep the excitement out of his voice.

And because I'm just that mean, I think I'll just end it here. Plus I have e-mail I need to reply to. God Bless! Hope nobody was OOC. I might do a song-fic latter today, but don't hold your breath! Reviews!


End file.
